Magvel High School
by Ilicia
Summary: An AU for Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones. Many pairings. General prose. The Magvel gang attends high school in this AU story. All characters are as close to original as possible. fanfics will contain OCC. This will be writed as pt 1 in a full series. R&R!
1. Prologue

Okay, first off, I'm going to update as much as I can on this story. As stated in my profile, I have goals to achieve with this story alone. One of those goals is to be one of the longest writers here on . This story IS an AU of Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones. Everything written is fan-based, meaning everything should be about whom I want paired with who. It doesn't have to fit your wants, but this is my fanfic. If you want your own pairing, write your own fics. Well then, please read and review. Tell me what you think about my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Fire Emblem characters, games, or any other merchandise. I own only the plot of this story and I plan what to do with it. I think it's apparent that no one on even owns half of what they write. If there are people on here that do, I'd like to meet them, or at least have them read my view of their productions. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Are you ready?" The young man questioned the two siblings. The girl noticed that she had left something and exclaimed in surprise.

"Ah! Please wait. Can I go get something real quick?" She hurriedly asked the man. He nodded, and her brother crossed his arms and shook his head at her.

"You are such a clutz. I told you to pack it so many times already, and you still forgot."

"Well, excuse me for being empty-headed!" She huffed away.

He muttered under his breath, "You're excused," and laughed to himself at his own humor. The man just closed his eyes at how tedious handling the two childish siblings was. Moments later, the girl came back while placing the jewelry on her wrist.

"You go yours?" She asked, and he nodded. "Alright, you may lead, Seth."

"With pleasure, mistress Eirika." The man bowed and led them to his car, driving them off to the airport and accompanying them to their new home on the very opposite side of the country. Seth helped carry a couple of their bags as they entered the roomy apartment complex.

The housing composed of two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and the living room and kitchen combined. Since there were only two bedrooms, the two boys would share a room on separate beds and Eirika was left with a room all to herself. While they unpacked, the first thing she pulled out of her bag was her most recent family photo taken five months ago. Then, she littered her shelves with a few more family pictures, one of them containing an old snapshot of her mom, but the color was sepia. She had also put down a couple of knick-knacks. She stuffed the drawers of the few clothes she was able to bring with her and placed her favorite bed sheets on the queen bed, fluffing a stuffed animal she had received on her ninth birthday about seven years ago.

When Seth called for them to come take a ride to eat out, Eirika clothed in a simple outfit and packed her keys and money into her pocket. Her keys belonged to her dad's study in their old house, but she continued to hold onto it as a keepsake. Her father had died only a few weeks ago in an accident. His leaving was tragic.

She appeared before the two men as they waited at the door. Eirika knew that Ephraim was about to say something sarcastic because he had his arms folded once again. Whenever he had that stance, he usually had something sardonic to say. "Man, you are such a slowpoke, everyday." And there it went. She bit the inside of her cheek while grabbing her jacket that Seth had offered to her. Leaving first, she decided to ignore him today. Her act was expected for Ephraim merely yawned at her calm reaction. Apparently, she was boring him.

Night had managed to settle in as they arrived back home with some groceries and new necessary items. Because their father had left his heritance to the siblings equally, they had plenty of money to spend. He had worked a big factory, delivering the most useful products across the world and became the manager. Fado could've been the president of the whole world, for all the siblings knew. Though, they didn't end up spending their money this time around. Instead, Seth treated them using his own for he was fairly rich himself. He had worked about four jobs in one single day, earning nearly six hundred bucks per week. Most of his jobs were small, however; so, he didn't have quite what he had intended.

"Get some rest and I'll put up the rest of the stuff. Don't forget that we start school tomorrow, so set your alarms." The two teens nodded as Seth preached them. He finished up the small chores while they headed off to their own beds. Both waved to each other good night, but no more than that. Ephraim slept on the bed to the far right, furthest from the window and the door. Eirika, unlike her brother, took time to change into her pajamas and put up her hair for a sleeping position. She pulled her sheets up over her shoulders, and snuggled into the pillow and her stuffed animal. She glanced once more at the photo on her nightstand before letting her eyes close up to the world around her and opening her mind to dreams that she wished they could live instead. "Father…" Eirika whispered and was silent for the rest of the night in her abyss of sleep.

* * *

Well, please let me know what you think of it. I plan on making this story into a series as stated in my profile and don't worry, I'll have other Fire Emblem games up in due time. Please visit my profile every once in a while to check on updates and have patience with me. I'll be updating pretty slowly. This is just the prologue, but you'll like the story. I'm sure of it.

R&R!

Next Chapter – Chapter Two: Welcome to Magvel High School


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to MHS!

Continued from the prologue, I bring you Chapter One: Welcome to Magvel High School! I hope you enjoy this story as well. I don't have as much to say this time around because everything is stated on the Prologue and on my profile.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, just this plot. X] I'm god!

* * *

The next morning, Eirika found herself being shaken by her brother. "Few more minutes, Ephraim." She limply swatted him away.

"Okay, I'll let you miss the first day of school. That'll look so well on your record," came his sarcastic reply as his footfalls faded away. Her eyes zapped open in an instant. She hurriedly pulled herself out of bed, but not without tripping over her covers and landing on the back of her head. Eirika stared blankly at the ceiling while trying to regain her lost brain cells from the impact. When she finally arrived in the kitchen, Ephraim patted her on the back.

"Nice to see that you live, sis!" Then, he noticed the giant swelling on the back of her head. "What happened here? I'm worried." He prodded the bump as he seemed like he was telling the truth. But after she told her story, he busted out laughing, and Seth tried to stifle a chuckle himself. Her cheeks flamed red from embarrassment.

"You can't seem to do the most basic things without getting hurt, can you?" Eirika was about to yell at Ephraim, but Seth interrupted the quarreling siblings.

"We'd better leave before we miss our beginning class," he plainly stated. The twins nodded and left their fight open for another day.

Carrying their empty bags that have yet to be filled with the big books they were going to have to keep up with, they walked the half-dozen blocks to their school to save Seth's car from more damage than it's in. the closer they got, the more people were seen walking on the sidewalk. Considering there were even more people riding in cars, Eirika became quite nervous when she saw the amount of students going to school. She was never great at standing in front of numerous people. Ephraim, on the other hand, was a natural at first impressions. He didn't seem to be bothered as she glanced at his face to see his expression towards the situation. Instead, he seemed to be humming a tune in his head as he walked with eyes gleaming and a smile on his face.

Maybe he was waiting to see all of the girls in class. She rolled her eyes as she imagined that was all that went through men's heads, casting her eyes back to the concrete sidewalk. Her intuition was horribly incorrect as usual. Actually, Ephraim was looking forward to meeting his mentors. He saw on the brochure that the teachers were the best in the country, all being both informative and fun. Those two things never combined well, but that's what he was searching for in a mentor. Ephraim was especially looking forward to seeing his gym trainer. Nothing exited him more than working with a weapon, even if the weapon was a fake. He loved to fight.

Speaking of which, one teacher popped out of absolutely nowhere and greeted them. "Welcome to the purification of which is our school. I hope our studies will let your mind enter the most beautiful world of special and spiritual things!" Her green, wavy hair bounced as she shook their hands giddily.

"Um…Who are you?" Eirika stammered at the woman's bubbly attitude.

"Oh, goodness! Please forgive my rudeness. I forgot that my name should come first in a greeting. My oh-so wonderful name is the beautiful Lady L'Arachel. I'd remove any impurities that cross my spectacular students' paths. Just call my name to the heavens, and I'll be riding the God's wind to be there for you!"

"Uh-huh…" Ephraim nodded, equally freaked out by her spontaneously personality. Was she supposed to be a teacher like those in the brochure? Seth smiled and formerly greeted her, mentioning themselves as new students. L'Arachel's left hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

"Oh, that's wonderful! I can't wait to teach you three children home economics. I'll see you in seventh period, dear Eirika. And don't forget to bring your learn-ready heart to be filled with ecstatic purities!" In a flash, she shook their hands once more and disappeared back to the high school.

"Well, she was a little… eccentric, should I say?" Eirika commented on her newly made teacher-friend.

"Too eccentric, is more like it. Yeah…" Her brother absently agreed as they both sweat dropped and headed off to the school office.

Inside, the principle waited for them. On his desk sat the letters "Carcino, School Principle". His wall was coated with many plaques, all of them mentioning his honors. He waved at them as they took their seats in front of the desk, and they all discussed the rules and schedules required for school. The principle had put down a file and concluded, "Eirika, Ephraim, and Seth are now registered in the school's records. Any activities they may participate in will not be counted against them, and put into the records. If there are any suspensions, they will be reported. We welcome you all and hope you enjoy the premises and classes we have to offer." He smiled as they bowed and walked out of the room to the classes they were assigned to.

Eirika's schedule composed of trigonometry, history, art, gym, science, English, and home economics. Ephraim's was history, English, science, gym, calculus, kendo, and home economics. Lastly, Seth had AP calculus, drama, science, gym, AP English, kendo, and journalism.

Entering his first class, Ephraim followed the rules and stood in the front first thing. Quite a lot of "ooo"s and "ah"s were thrown at him, and he happened to notice on bitter guy in the back huff as he lost the attention from his own fans. Ephraim smirked; this happened every time he exchanged to new schools. Pretty soon here, that guy would consider him as a rival. His mentor introduced him to the class and searched for a seat. Many girls were waving for him to sit with them for there were a few seats available. Deussel, his teacher's name written on the blackboard, pointed to the one a couple seats to the right of the boy that huffed. Perfect. He had gotten a window seat first in the morning. Ephraim took his seat and pulled out his notebook and pencil. He was enjoying himself that he had the best seat in the room: a seat with a view. Right outside, three stories high, he could watch out for his sister if she ever began morning practices. He watched as some girls were already outside on the track.

Ephraim took notice of the girl right next to him with indigo hair while she glanced at him every once in a while, twiddling her thumbs. As her gaze turned away, in a second, he had propped his head on his hand and threw a genuine smile her way. She looked his way again and blushed furiously as she saw him looking right at her. The girl pushed her head quickly to the table, but tried to do so too fast that she had hit her forehead. He laughed. This girl was much like his sister only a little more attractive. Then, Ephraim saw the guy glaring right at him with a scowl plastering his face.

"Tana, act right. You're in class," he motioned for her to straighten up. She did, and a giant mark showed up on her forehead. While Ephraim tried to hide his laugh, her face turned fully red. "Hey, new guy. I don't know who you think you are, but don't mess with my sister." Ephraim's eyes widened when he heard that this girl was the boy's sister. They were nowhere near similar in resemblance.

"My, what temper." He gave the boy a sardonic smile. The other was about to speak up, but their teacher directed that class was beginning. All three of the teens turned their full attention to the blackboard, and it wasn't until Deussel called on the boy that Ephraim had learned his name. "Congratulations, Innes. You have made yourself a new rival, quite possibly," he muttered under his breath to no one in particular, but Ephraim was sure that Innes heard.

* * *

"Alright, now. I'm sure the room was around here somewhere…" Eirika trailed off, searching door after door for the right number, but she couldn't find her class anywhere. "Oh dear. I think I'm lost. This school is a tad bit too big."

"Is that so? I thought you might enjoy the classes, but it seems to me that you are having trouble getting to your first one." She whipped her head, expecting to see the principle, and eased her heart when she saw that the voice belonged to a young man with silver hair. He walked up to her to help out.

"Yeah, I can't seem to find room thirty-one. What's your name?" If she was getting help from someone, she'd like to know his name at the least.

"I'm sorry. My name is Lyon. I'm on the student council. Need help? I know exactly where that room is and I'll escort you there." He held his out his hand towards the opposite direction she was going.

"Thank you so much," Eirika allowed Lyon to lead her to the second floor and down the hall. The fifth door on the right turned out to be the one she was looking for, and they parted ways at the door. She walked in, allowed the teacher to introduce her, and took her place in her new seat. Knoll, her teacher, was patient on her being late and allowed enough time to let her get to know her classmates.

* * *

The first thing Seth did before heading off to class was that he went to the restroom to talk on the phone. "Yes, everything went smoothly today. The siblings are now in their classes and I'll call back after school. Thank you. Have a good day, sir. Tell your children that I said hi." With a beep, he turned off the cell and headed to his own class.

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading chapter one. I apologize for some things that may not have seemed right. For example, their schedules, I had to come up with them right off the bat. Hopefully, the schedules aren't too bad. And for Knoll, I wasn't sure what class to put him in. He seemed more along the lines of a math teacher, so I put him in Eirika's trigonometry class. I hope that helped clear things up for you. Please review if you spot anything else you have a question to.

R&R!

Next – Chapter Two: So, how was your first day?


End file.
